scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Most Organic Vlog: Social Media Tips/Transcript
Natalie: Hello, lovelies! Mallory: Hi! Natalie: I'm Sawyer, and I'm a gluten-free judger. Mallory: And I'm Madysin, and a Kardashian retweeted me once. Natalie: Welcome back, we're so excited to make another vlog. Mallory: We had so many views last time, that we're getting like supes fames. Last week I was in Anthro, and someone came up to me and told me my ankle boot was untied. Natalie: Crazy. Mallory: I know. It's happening. First things first, most importerly, how to master social media, or as we call it, sosh medes. Natalie: Instagram is lyfe. Mallory: So tip number one: Find a family brand. Natalie: The point of kids is to create a family brand. Mallory: That's the point of kids. #momlife. For examps, my family has been Organic Chic Lumberjack Beach-themed for the past four years, and we've never looked back. Natalie: It's been amaze. Mallory: Yeah. Natalie: It also makes your life totes easier if you marry someone who fits your brand, or who's open to plastic surgery. Mallory: You know I learned this the hard way. I had to make Brett get his forehead and cheeks done, and he has back implants, and his name used to be Sam, but it was totes worth it, because now our Insta presence is fierce. Fierce. Natalie: You slay all day. Mallory: We do slay all day. Me and Sa- ah, it's Brett! Natalie: See, I picked my brand first, and then I found a husband that fit my brand. So like, when I first met Joel, I heard him talking, and I thought annoying, but then I saw him, and I thought, he's on brand. Mallory: You guys are so in love. Natalie: Yeah. Natalie: So number four: Make sure you have a united front. For examps, like when you're dropping the kids off at school, or someone else is dropping off the kids at school, you don't want one kid in Egyptian cotton and the other one in leather. That's embarrassing! Mallory: When it comes to dressing your kids, no graphic tees, no characters of any kind, be careful with stripes, be careful with plaid, I would say, gingham, are you kidding? Natalie: Basically, your kid should never look like a kid. Mallory: Ever. Like, all this goes further, too. The other day, my son came home, and he was like "Momma, I want to be a firefighter and save people when I grow up", and I was like "Sweetie, that's off brand", and we had a talk about it, and he's supes happy now, he wants to start a vegetable co-op. Natalie: That's tough, but like, that's what being a mom is. One time we had a son, but he aged out. Mallory: You can't have any kid over 12 in your Instagram. Natalie: Tip number seven: Once you choose a brand, make sure you have a consistent photography style. Mallory: And if you can't have a hired photographer on hand at all times, like me, you can always teach your husband, or adopt a child with an eye for lighting. Natalie: Instagram hisbands are bae. Because one time, I made my husband dig a ditch, so that he would get the right angle of me. Took him like four hours, but the pic, you guys. Mallory: Your relationship is goals. Mallory: Number three: If you're at a loss for what to post, then kissy face and shake your hips in a boomerang and then a peace sign never hurt nobody. Natalie: Never. Mallory: It's for suresies going to get the most likes. Natalie: For real, one time I was at the park, and I had my nanny take a boomerang of me, and my gross kid fell down in the background in the dirt, and it was still my most popular post, even though the kid ruined it. Mallory: You need to trade in that kid. Natalie: Working on it. Mallory: There's also filters, which are like supes importsies. I take my pics in Snap, and then I use the filter that makes me look like a small angel child, everyone just thinks I have like ginormous eyes and perfect skin, which I do, but... Natalie: Best and last and most important tip of anything ever. Do as many Insta stories as you can. If you're doing anything, you should be Insta storying it. Especially when driving. Mallory: That's the best time, because you get all the cool lighting going by, and like sirens and stuff. Mallory: Alright, everyone, that's it, so good luck on your sosh medes. Natalie: Peace and love. Mallory: We're doing a boomerang. Do you think people get it? Category:Season 8